


The War of the Worlds

by endsoftheworld



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Magic, Other, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endsoftheworld/pseuds/endsoftheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many years after the Dark Lord had been defeated, the wizards became cocky in their own power and sought to expand their lands...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The War of the Worlds

In the beginning, wizards and muggles were separated. Muggles took the Earth, and wizards went into hiding. 

Years passed, and the wizards became prideful in their own power. 

"Manipulating the elements" they thought "with a few incantations and a flick of the wrist, clearly they were the supreme beings."

It took time, countless Dark Lords, would-be oppressors, and war-mongers threatened the stability of the Ministry, but still, democracy prevailed. 

After the fall of the Final Dark Lord, Voldemort, it was believed that there were no more obstacles to overcome. The dragons were tamed, giants expelled, and dark magic was under complete bureaucratic control. What could stop them now? Was it time to fully reclaim what was once lost to them so many lifetimes ago?

The Ministry of Defense prepared its men and women and spirits and mystical creatures for war. Hexes were perfected, and magical objects were mass produced. In time, the wizarding world's army was completed, stocked with potions and powerful spells and incantations. Portkey production increased exponentially, to the point where one only need walk through specialized arches to be transported to the muggle realm. After that, they came in the thousands, and stormed every muggle capital with their most powerful magics and beasts.

Unfortunately for them, owls did not travel fast as radio waves, potions were not as effective as biological war fare. They had sticks, and we had weapons of mass destruction. 

Now Hogwarts is an amusement park.


End file.
